


Such A Tease

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, girl!Dean Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short, Sam Winchester is screwed. He’s a pervert who gets turned on by watching his big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Deanna was always a girl, so this isn't due to a spell or curse

Sam tries not to stare, tries not to watch the drops of water rolling down Deanna’s tanned body as she gets out of the pool. He tries not to wonder what she looks like out of her bikini, and fails miserably. He tries to think of anything that will prevent him from getting hard, prevent his swim trunks from tenting obscenely. 

Part of him knows it’s futile, he’s wanted Deanna since he hit puberty. It seems that ever since his 16th birthday two years ago she’s been teasing him, bending over in front of him to pick something off the ground, bending over the hood of the impala, hips swaying back and forth as she works on the car, sitting in nothing but her teeny, tiny bikini on the back porch, dripping water onto her warm flesh to cool down.

In short, Sam Winchester is screwed. He’s a pervert who gets turned on by watching his big sister. A freak who wants to grab her and kiss her and find out how she’d taste. A deviant who spends his nights jacking off to mental images of his older sister, wrapping a pair of her panties around his cock as he does so.

He watches her as she flirts with guys and girls alike, flashing her winning smile and a bit of cleavage to get what she wants. He watches as she makes her way through crowds, all eyes on her, wanting her, wishing they were her. Sam watches as people touch her, wishing he could be them, wishing he could have what Deanna gives so freely to everyone else.

Sam walks back towards their motel room, not wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon watching as Deanna flirts with the guys around the pool, not wanting to watch her pick who she’s gonna allow to scratch that itch. He flops back onto the bed, arm over his face, cursing softly as the AC finally dies. Just what he needed, being stuck in a too warm room, body tense with arousal.

Sam knows Deanna won’t be back for hours, she never is when she’s in the mood he knew her to be in, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. He kicks off his swim trunks, moaning quietly as the pressure on his cock was removed. His fingers begin to trace down his chest, teasing himself, making this good. Sam groans as he reaches down towards the floor, blindly reaching into his bag to grab one of Deanna’s pairs of panties he stole.

Sam has his eyes closed, imagining Deanna stretched out naked, begging him to fuck her, on her knees her mouth wrapped around his cock. He bites his lip, moaning quietly as his hands tease and stroke himself. He doesn’t hear the door opening, doesn’t see Deanna walking into the room, doesn’t see her eyes widen and her lick her lips. 

Sam’s eyes fly open when he feels a hand on his chest, looking up to see Deanna smirking down at him. Her hand moves down his chest, over his abs, gently shoving his hand aside before she wraps her hand around his cock. 

“Mm, damn, Baby Boy, if I’d known what you were hiding in those baggy pants of yours I would have done this a long time ago,” she says with a wink before leaning down, mouth joining her hand on Sam’s cock.

It’s better than he ever imagined, hotter, wetter, dirtier. The sounds that Deanna is making as her head bobs up and down his length are driving Sam mad and he has to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth. “Dee, fuck,” he moans, eyes locked onto hers. He reaches down, untying the skimpy strings on her bikini top, tossing the scrap of fabric across the room. 

As much as he is enjoying the blowjob, Sam wants to touch and taste and tease Deanna until she is a quivering mess. He gently tugs on her hair, pulling her off of him. “C’mere,” he whispers, pulling he up his body until her mouth is within inches of his. 

Their mouths meet, lips and tongues dueling back and forth, hands moving over each others bodies, mapping, learning just where to touch to please. Deanna pulls away from him, causing Sam to let out a whimper of loss. She laughs quietly, flashing him that devilish smile of hers, moving away just long enough to yank her bottoms off before she is back on him, kissing him with a passion he has never felt before. She rolls onto her back, pulling him with her, taking him by the wrist, leading his hand down between her legs.

She’s so wet, legs splayed wide as she guides his hand to touch her. Deanna is whispering in his ear, telling him what she likes, teaching Sam exactly how to make her moan. Sam has always been a quick study and soon has Deanna thrashing on the bed, hands clenched into the sheets as her first orgasm rips through her. 

Deanna looks like a debauched angel, full lips parted as she moans in ecstacy, eyes rolled back, long dirty-blonde hair spread out onto the pillow like some kind of halo, and Sam knows he’s never seen a hotter sight. He needs to taste her so he moves down her body, kissing and licking a path down sun kissed skin, her hand moving to the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair as he takes his first taste of her sweet wetness.

It doesn’t take long until Deanna is cursing, body shaking as Sam licks her into another orgasm, her fingers digging into the back of his head, holding him in place as she fucks herself against his tongue. Sam keeps going until Deanna pushes him away, body covered in a faint sheen of sweat. She shoves him onto his back and straddles his hips, slowly sinking down his hard cock.

Sam rests his hands on her hips as she begins to ride him, slowly moving up and down his hard cock. Her head is thrown back, a moan falling from her parted lips. One of her hands is lightly scratching along his chest, the other is pinching her nipples. Sam knows he will never get this image out of his head, this sight of his sister lost in ecstacy, using him for her pleasure. He’s not sure if it’s him she’s seeing in her head as she fucks herself on his cock, but really he doesn’t mind if she is just using him, not now at any rate.

“Fuck, Sammy, so good,” Deanna moans, looking down at him, their eyes locked. The hand trailing across Sam’s chest moves, grabbing Sam’s, interlocking their fingers. “Thought about this so much, think about you when I touch myself, Baby Boy. Always wondered what it would feel like to have you inside of me. Don’t think I’m gonna let you go, hope you don’t mind, Sammy.”

Sam shakes his head, reaching up with his free hand, grabbing Deanna by the back of the neck, pulling her down, their lips meeting once more. He thrusts up into her body, swallowing her moans as they kiss hungrily. Going on pure instinct he flips them so that Deanna is on her back and he begins to thrust hard and fast into her. She’s moaning nonstop, body trembling as yet another orgasm rips through her.

She clenches around him, legs tightening around his hips. He can hear an echoed shout, and dimly realizes it’s his own. He curses as he reaches his peak, cock pumping hot cum into Deanna’s willing body. 

Both of them are breathing hard, Sam’s face buried against the side of her neck, kissing and lightly sucking on her skin. She trails her hands along his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. She lets out a little moan when he pulls out of her, moving with him so she can snuggle against him and bask in the afterglow.

They lay in silence, just gently touching each other, wrapped in each other’s arms. Deanna is the one who finally breaks the silence, her voice amused. “So Sam, do I even want to know what you were doing with my panties?”


End file.
